


Plus Ultra...Bamboozles!

by essentialpolice



Category: Videogame - Fandom, apex legends - Fandom
Genre: And the bamboozle boy, Freeform, M/M, Some Drug Use, We love our crackhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Collection of Octane/Mirage stuff I come up with.





	1. Chapter 1

Mirage stepped into the gym, content that it was mostly vacant at this time—save two other people. One of them was a rather bangin’ chick, and some weird jittery guy in the corner lifting weights. 

He went to approach the woman, smoothing his hair back; preparing his best pickup line...until he tripped and fell over something on the floor. It got a laugh out of her, soft and dark, for the brief moment she paid him any attention. And then she was back to doing squats, occasionally glancing at her phone. Well, there went that interaction. Better just start lifting weights, like he came here to do. 

Sitting at a bench far away from...whoever the little speed demon nearby was; how could he lift so fast? He’d done way more reps already than Mirage was planning to do. Steroids, much?

One push of the bar up, and then down towards his chest. Close his eyes, inhale deeply. Open, exhale, push—

“Hey, Amigo! Do you need someone to spot you?!”

Mirage nearly screamed and threw the weight. The pale woman laughed again, and her friend rushed over to give her a high five. Great. Now he couldn’t come back here. 

“I’m fine.” A huff, another rep. Octane stood, judging silently and tapping his foot against the floor. 

“You’re doing it too slow! You’ll never get any muscle if you move at that pace!”

“I’m not trying to gain too much muscle, just stay in shape!” Mirage retorted, putting the bar back. Nope, couldn’t lift with this guy around. “I gotta go. Nice meeting you.”

“You barely met me!”

But mirage was moving fast, for once, and was out the door.


	2. A Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll hate me

Octane hastily injected himself, booking for a building opposite of the bunker; slamming the steel door behind himself and breathing a sigh of relief as he watched the tall man prior pursuing him run the opposite direction outside.

“Dios mio, that was close...” 

Holstering his gun, he went to turn around, before he was roughly shoved against the floor; feeling a gloved hand against the back of his neck, and a raspy voice right next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“You just got bamboozled.”


End file.
